


Malleable

by Teriyakinoodles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ass Play, Consensual Somnophilia, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriyakinoodles/pseuds/Teriyakinoodles
Summary: "I want you to fuck me while I'm asleep."Ben was silent for all of seven seconds. She knew because she counted while she held her breath."While you're asleep?"She nodded her assent quietly.Or:In which Rey has unorthodox kinks, and it turns out Ben has them too.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 62
Kudos: 479





	Malleable

**Author's Note:**

> A huuuuuge huge thank you also to my beta Elle ([TheResonatingLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresonatinglight)), who was immensely helpful and generous with her time! 
> 
> The final scene was inspired by an absolutely amazing piece of art by Claire which you can find [Here!](https://twitter.com/theriseofswolo/status/1285429874715492352?s=19)
> 
> Mind the tags and please enjoy :)

Rey sat back, resting on her elbows - toes curling into the dry grass, warmed by the mid-afternoon sun. Most of her skin was bare, soaking in as much of the rare British summer as she could get. It was fleeting, this warm weather, and she wanted to cherish every second. 

To her left, Ben hid grouchily under the shade of the big oak that dominated their quaint garden. She'd dragged him out here, insisting that he got some much-needed vitamin D. Rey rolled her eyes as he shuffled over an inch, chasing the moving shade.  _ You can lead a horse to water _ , she thought with a fond smile. 

They sat like that for a while, chatting here and there, but mostly relaxing in comfortable silence. Rey listened to the familiar drone of the radio with her eyes closed in bliss, and Ben flicked through his worn paperback, occasionally getting up to replace Rey's drink, insisting that she  _ stay hydrated _ . 

As the sun dipped lower towards the horizon, and dusk crept over the sky in a watercolour of pinks and oranges, Rey's skin began to tingle with anticipation. Her stomach was twisted with nerves. For when the sun set and Ben and Rey went to bed that night, she was going to make  _ a request.  _

She'd thought about it a lot, pondered over the right way to bring it up, agonised over whether or not to say anything at all. But the time was right, she'd decided. Because the fact of the matter was, there were certain things that Rey wanted to try in the bedroom, things that she was desperate to experience, that her soul cried out for, that she also knew without a doubt were beyond the comfort zone of her boyfriend. 

It had blossomed a few months ago, the desire, one late night when Ben had been out drinking with Poe until the early hours of the morning. She'd been writhing in bed for a while, unable to get off from her hands alone and needing something  _ more.  _ By the time he'd stumbled tiredly into their room, she was on the brink of sleep. A rough hand had skirted up her thighs, cupping her mound experimentally and without warning. His gruff voice had punctuated her slumber, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath as he tongued at her collarbone and whispered, "Are you awake, darling?" 

She'd made a decision then, at that moment, and stayed silent, her body lax. She’d forced her legs to remain pliant as he’d spread her knees with his thighs, rutting up against her lightly as he’d continued kissing his way down her chest. 

A dark thrill had risen inside her, fluttering behind her chest like a frightened bird in a cage. She'd wanted him to take whatever he wanted. She could feel how wet she’d gotten at the thought, surely he could feel it too, only a thin layer of cloth separating her soaking mound and his hard length as he canted his hips up into hers. 

But he’d slowed, rising back up, tilting her chin softly. 

"Sweetheart, are you awake?" 

She’d lain still, eyes closed,  _ hoping.  _ But after a short moment, he’d huffed dejectedly and rolled off of her. Her heart had sunk and her arousal died like a quenched fire when she heard him clambering around in the bathroom, no doubt relieving himself. 

She'd been so disappointed that night, but it wasn't that their sex life was unsatisfactory; on the contrary, it was incredibly satisfying. Ben was a sweet, considerate, and attentive lover. Rey just sometimes needed  _ more.  _ But wasn't that the crux of the issue? How do you tell a partner of five years that what you've been getting so far  _ isn't enough?  _

Rey had tried to ignore her urges, her desires, for so long. She operated on a no-secret rule in their relationship, one which Ben was more than in agreement with, and while this wasn't a  _ secret,  _ per se, she'd definitely not been forthcoming about her kinks. 

They'd started off on a fairly tame, vanilla note, which was more than enough for Rey at the beginning. Yet, after that night, she’d found it more and more difficult to instigate the conversation of specifically  _ what  _ she wanted. The time was never right, the words were never right. She wasn't afraid of Ben judging her - she knew he'd try to give her everything she ever asked for. No, her issue was more complex than that. She was afraid of Ben feeling self-conscious, first and foremost, and didn’t want him feeling inadequate in any way. 

What’s more though, she was afraid of the scenario where Ben  _ tried  _ to fulfil her fantasies, but his heart wasn't in it, he was doing it solely for her rather than his own enjoyment, and that sort of soured Rey's outlook on the whole thing. What was the point in trying new things if she had to direct his every move, orchestrate a scene in which only one of them actually wanted it? It was easier to remain silent about her desires. They say to never meet your idols - surely it’s the same for kinks - don’t try them with your vanilla boyfriend or your fantasies will be tainted with disappointment forever.

She wasn't sure what changed, exactly, only that one day she woke up and decided to stop denying herself the things she wanted. Give Ben the benefit of the doubt. He'd try for her, she knew he would, and if it didn't work the way she wanted it to, she’d shelf her deepest desires and continue their perfectly loving and fulfilling relationship. 

That night as they turned off the lights and slid into bed beside one another, Rey's stomach fluttered with anxiety.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Ben murmured as he pulled Rey in close and tucked her head under his chin. 

Rey's breath caught.  _ This is it, it's now or never.  _ She was thankful that the dark room obscured her face from view, for her cheeks felt flaming hot. She cleared her throat, suddenly dry, "Ben?" 

"Hm?" 

"Have you ever… wanted something? But didn't know how to ask for it?" she started, unsure how exactly to proceed. 

"What, you mean like when you make those pancakes that I like?" he replied, voice low with impending slumber, "because I'll take this opportunity to tell you that pancakes for breakfast tomorrow would be  _ fantastic _ ," he nuzzled his nose into her hair, teasing sleepily. 

"Not quite. I mean like… desires, fantasies, that you'd like to try… in the bedroom?" 

Ben stopped nuzzling, and the silence that followed was tense, for Rey at least, who held her breath the moment the words left her mouth. 

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Ben asked, his voice no longer sounding tired at all. 

Rey cleared her throat once more, "There's… some things… that I've been interested in for a while, and I think I'd like to try. If you're willing, of course," she added hastily.

"Yes," came the quick response from Ben, "of course, anything." 

Rey's stomach instantly untwisted at his hasty, eager reply. She'd not expected him to sound so excited. 

She smiled shyly into his chest, feeling more at ease due to his receptive attitude. 

"Well, maybe you'd want to hear what it is before you agree." 

She couldn't see his face in the dark of the bedroom, but she felt his smirk against her hair as he pressed a kiss to her crown. 

"Anything, Rey, I'd do anything for you," he whispered into another kiss. 

This wasn't a surprise for Rey to hear, she'd expected Ben to at least agree, he was the most loyal boyfriend she'd ever had, truly committed to making her happy. But it was her  _ other  _ concern that was on her mind now, that he'd agree  _ despite  _ his own preferences and desires. Although it might seem greedy, she needed him to want this as much as she did, to be able to properly enjoy the experience. 

"It's sort of...unorthodox," she began, and at his encouraging hum, continued, "It's... well..," she was tongue-tied all of a sudden, faced with the culmination of months of longing. She took a breath, and jumped, "I want you to fuck me while I'm asleep." 

Ben was silent for all of seven seconds. She knew because she counted while she held her breath. 

"While you're asleep?" 

She nodded her assent quietly. 

"But, what are you getting out of it, if you can't feel anything?" he questioned, and Rey was made slightly bolder by the realization that he didn't sound put off by the idea, just curious. 

"It's - well, it's the ultimate show of trust, isn't it? I'm trusting you with my unconscious body, knowing that you'll take care of me." She felt him nodding, listening intently. "And it's also just really fucking hot, I guess, that you're using me for your own pleasure, whenever and however you like. I don't know, so blinded by desire that you can't even wait for me to wake up, you have to have me there and then. It's a huge turn-on knowing that, after the fact." 

His hands tightened their hold around her waist, and she wondrously, excitedly thought that  _ maybe  _ he might just be into this too, so she continued, "And yes the idea is that I would stay asleep, but then the pleasure comes to me afterwards, when I wake up sore, knowing what you've done, feel the evidence of it trickling out of me when I stand up the next morning…" 

" _ Fuck,"  _ Ben groaned, pulling her head up to meet their lips in a needy kiss, and Rey felt like she was floating as she felt the hard press of his arousal against her thigh. After all this time, all this worrying, did he want this too? 

"Hearing you talk like that,  _ fuck, _ " he kissed her again, more teeth and tongue than anything else as he rutted lightly against her clothed hips, "Are you sure?"

She nodded quickly, wordless in her excitement, preferring to meet his kisses with as much passion as he was giving them. 

"Of course I'd take care of you, I'd make you feel so good you'd  _ dream  _ of me, kitten, do you want that?" he whispered against her reddened lips, trailing down her neck to nibble at the sensitive spot below her ear. 

"Oh God," she gasped. 

"Thanks, darling, but you can call me Ben," he nipped at her lower lip, smirking playfully. 

"Shut it, Solo, how am I meant to go to sleep now?" she laughed. 

"I can think of something that will tire you out," he growled, sinking lower down the bed, pushing up her t-shirt and spreading kisses over her navel. 

She arched into his touch, skin prickling with goosebumps as his wet kisses dried in the cool summer night air. He kissed a constellation that joined her freckles, bridging between hip bones, tickling her waist. 

Rey threaded her fingers through his thick locks, tugging lightly, but pushing too; indecisive, unsure if she wanted him to continue his ministrations or move his attention lower. It all felt too good, coaxing a rising flush up her chest and warming her pink cheeks. 

Her sensitive nipples stiffened at his touch as he snaked a hand higher, fingers spanning the width between her small breasts. He squeezed at them both with one hand while his other slid around her back, pulling her down towards him. 

He kissed, nibbled and licked, lower and lower, tugging her shorts off, but travelling past where she needed him most, down to the sensitive skin behind her knees. He peppered kisses back up across her thighs and pinned her hips to the bed as she writhed with want. She could feel her wet panties rubbing deliciously against her with every move she made, impatiently trying to buck him closer. 

"Ben… please, I need you," Rey whined. 

Ben looked up at her under hooded lashes. Strands of his hair had fallen over his eyes where she'd tousled it with her fingers. His eyes were dark with desire, lips red from the attention he'd both given and received, a blush dusting his cheeks. The effect was debilitating. Rey moaned at the look he gave her, throwing her head back against the pillow and trying once more to coax him closer to her needy pussy, legs spreading without thought.

"Look at you, sweetheart, do you want my mouth on your pretty cunt?" he growled as he sucked a love bite on her skin, the scruff of his beard tickling her thighs. 

"Ye-yes, yes, please, God, yes," Rey said quickly.

Ben seemed to take pity on her, pulling her ruined panties down and pressing a wet kiss directly to her clit. Rey cried out immediately, jerking at the feel of his lips and tongue against her sensitive bud. Ben chuckled,  _ “ _ So  _ vocal  _ kitten, you’re never going to fall asleep like this, are you?” and pinned her down harder as he took his time placing long licks on her cunt, avoiding where she wanted him to go most. 

Her skin was burning up with desire, the excitement from what she knew was going to happen after she fell asleep was all-encompassing.

Her hands fisted in his hair, trying desperately to position him over her neglected clit, when he tutted in disapproval, pulling back. 

She moaned at the loss of contact, eyes zeroing in on his mouth, which shined with her slick. Her cheeks coloured in a mix of embarrassment and desire, compounded when he reached over to his bedside drawer and roughly tugged his belt out, wrapping them around her wrists above her head.

“These stay here, seeing as you can’t behave yourself.”

Rey sobbed in frustration, tugging at the restraints until her wrists hurt. She was going to die like this, she was sure, all pent up arousal with no end in sight. 

“And I think we’ll teach you a lesson about all that noise you’re making too, hm?”

She opened her mouth, ready to tell him where to shove his lessons, but her complaint was deadened by the immediate intrusion of his fingers. He pushed her tongue down roughly with two fingers, hooking his thumb under her jaw.

“What did I say about being quiet, brat?”

She went slack at once, frustrated arousal making way to subdued compliance in the face of his dominance.

Ben paid no mind, starting his torturously slow descent down her body once more, licking and nipping her skin in a languid path across both breasts and past her stomach. When he reached her soaking mound, she couldn’t help the pathetic whimper that escaped her - distorted by his fingers still gripping her mouth and jaw tight. 

His eyes snapped up to meet her lidded ones, and her cunt clenched at the feral look there. Her cheeks were flushed red and saliva from her forced-open mouth dripped down his hand and onto her own chest. She surely looked a state, but his eyes spoke of nothing but desire.

“Was that a noise, kitten?” he said, dangerously.

_ Uh oh.  _ She shook her head quickly, but the damage was already done. He moved back up her body and started his descent again, slower than ever, making sure to lick and bite every inch of her on his way down. 

Her core throbbed with neglect and she longed to scream in frustration. An errant tear slipped from the corner of her eye, but she made no sound this time as he reached her clit, meeting her eyes as he took a tentative, barely-there swipe with his tongue. The urge to gasp - to moan in pleasure - was so strong, but the need for attention on her throbbing cunt was far too great, and she messily sucked on his fingers instead to occupy her mouth.

He smirked at her through fallen locks - a cocky expression that would have reminded her that his last name was  _ Solo _ , had she been in a fit state of mind - then  _ finally  _ leant down and lapped at her cunt with reckless abandon. He licked and sucked like a man starved, swirling circles around her clit, only to dip down towards her entrance and tease her there too. 

Rey thrashed wordlessly under him, hips pinned and hands still caged above her head, jaw aching from where he was pushing down on her tongue. She tried desperately to stay silent, terrified of him halting his onslaught again, but small noises of pleasure escaped her unbidden.

It seemed that he was done with teasing her though, for he ignored her quiet gasps, fully focused on licking her cunt and sucking at her clit. When his other hand reached up, breaching her entrance with no warning and two thick fingers, it only took a crook of them, brushing against something deep inside of her, and she came undone around him. 

He removed his digits from her mouth as she hit her peak, allowing her to cry out into the dark, gasping his name as he pumped his fingers into her cunt, only slowing when she jerked from overstimulation. 

When she sank back onto the pillows with a shaky exhale and lidded eyes, Ben took his time moving up the bed. He ran his hands softly along the curves of her hips and waist, leaving a wet trail of her own slick that shimmered against her tan skin. He gently untied her hands from their restraints and massaged her wrists. Rey smiled sleepily, tucking herself against the familiar weight of his chest as he peppered kisses across her closed eyes and face, whispering quiet words of love into her ear.

This is how she fell asleep, encased safely in his arms as he showered her with his affection, sated from her orgasm and mind hazy in the dark cool of their bedroom. 

\--

Ben laid quietly as he held Rey and listened until her soft breaths slowed, fluttering the hairs on the nape of his neck. After a while, he felt the moment she went into a boneless, deep sleep. He pulled back to look at her, one arm tucked under her head, the other sweeping the sweat-dampened hair from her face. 

His cock, thick and heavy, brushed against her thigh as she shifted in her sleep, reminding him of their agreement for tonight. He felt depraved for the thoughts he’d had about her - those nights he’d come home late, seeing her laid prone on their bed, round ass looking so enticing as she slept soundly, innocently. The thought of her being so pliable and irresistible had him palming his cock more than once, but he'd played it safe, not wanting to take advantage of her and too nervous to admit what he wanted. 

He’d never in his wildest dreams had he guessed that she had darker desires lurking under the surface, too. They’d been together for so long, he thought he knew everything about her. But, he couldn't blame her - he supposed he'd not confided in her, either.

The knowledge that she trusted him implicitly, wanted to give him her body in such a way, drove him crazy. 

He trailed his fingers lightly over her collarbone, testing. She remained soundly asleep, face relaxed and unguarded. He carefully removed his arm from under her, guiding her to lay on her belly. 

He ran his hands reverently down her body, feeling the pinch of her waist, flaring out to wide hips, no longer bony as they were when they first met. He kneaded the soft globes of her ass, smiling as she sucked in a breath and quietly murmured in her sleep. 

He palmed his length, impatient and leaking precum. He'd been waiting too long already, and he was dying to rock up into her wet heat. He rid himself of his clothes, settling above her on the bed. Gentle hands pushed her legs apart, making space for him to kneel between her thighs. 

The moonlight streaming in through the open curtains illuminated the slick of her pussy as he ran an experimental finger up her thigh, parting her wet folds as he tested how deeply she slept. 

_ Fuck _ , she felt good, and the knowledge that she was sleeping, unable to intervene as he used her body, was alluringly seductive. 

He couldn't wait any longer. He cupped her ass with two wide hands and spread her cheeks apart, lining his cock up to her cunt and bottoming out in one slow thrust. 

Rey made a small noise of surprise, "Mmm, Ben?" she groaned sleepily, lifting her head slightly from the pillow. 

"Shh, baby, go back to sleep," he whispered, rocking into her casually. He pushed down on her head gently, burying her face in the pillow and stroking her hair. The languid sway of his hips lulled her back to sleep, and he kept his slow pace as she relaxed, his cock throbbing at the sensation of being surrounded by her tight cunt. 

She was so  _ wet,  _ so  _ pliable  _ like this, and he pushed her knees up and to the side, spreading her legs fully, further than she would usually go. 

The sight of her, so soft and trusting, her pink pussy split open on his cock and dripping slick on their sheets, made him feral. He leant over her, peppering kisses across her shoulders and neck as he pumped into her with growing urgency. 

He sat back upright as he thrust harder, needing to see the point at which they joined, unable to tear his eyes away from the way her lower lips gripped him. His hands wandered and he squeezed her ass again, tilted her hips up and spread her cheeks, more roughly this time. 

Tiny noises escaped her, but still, she slept on despite the increasing roughness of Ben's thrusts. He had intended to be gentle with her, but the culmination of his longing was too powerful, the heady feeling of her cunt squeezing his cock too much to resist. He was overcome with an urge to see how far he could push her before she roused. 

He pressed a finger to the lips of her cunt, feeling the wet slide of his dick and the softness of her skin as she stretched to accommodate him. He gathered the slick there and trailed his finger higher, pressing at the tight bud of her asshole. 

This was one thing they'd never tried before, but now he felt bold in the knowledge that she'd given him explicit consent to use her body however he wished. A dark desire overtook him as he pushed his finger deeper inside, hips stuttering at the feel of how  _ tight _ she was here. 

Her muscles were relaxed with sleep, but as he worked in a second finger to stretch her open, her hips jerked at the intrusion. Ben looked up to check her face - still pressed into the pillow, but eyes screwed shut tightly as he disturbed her sleep. He leant in close, propped up on the elbow of his free arm, and he tucked his face into her neck, whispering - 

"It's okay, kitten, you can sleep, just needed to feel that tight little asshole."

She clenched around his length and his fingers, moaning quietly as consciousness slowly returned. 

He rocked a little quicker and bottomed out with each sharp thrust, his teeth working a mark into the curve of her neck. 

He wasn't going to last much longer, she felt too good like this, stretched out beneath him, pliant and trusting and pushed beyond her usual limits without so much as a complaint. 

Ben nibbled on Rey's earlobe, eliciting a quiet whimper as she roused further, dragged into consciousness and squirming back against where he filled both her holes. 

"Stay still, sweetheart," he murmured, soothing, "gonna fill you up." 

She shuddered and quietly tilted the angle of her hips, moaning when his thrusts deepened and his fingers slid further into her asshole. 

_ God  _ she felt so fucking good like this, and after a few more erratic jerks his release caught up with him all at once. He bottomed out, filling her so deeply that she moaned, voice raspy from sleep while he painted her insides with his cum. 

" _ Oh, _ " he groaned, "good girl." 

He panted from exertion as he was coming down from the high of his orgasm. Sweat coated his skin but he paid it no mind as he carefully removed himself from her, watching as his cum trickled out from her swollen cunt. 

He reverently swiped it up with his fingers, pushing it back inside her. 

"This stays here, baby, right where it belongs." 

Rey hummed her approval without opening her eyes, still caught halfway between asleep and awake, hair fanned out over the pillow like a halo, a curtain from which her pink cheeks poked out of. 

Ben slid back up the bed and pulled her in close against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly and kissed her gently. She sighed with happiness, hands fisted against his chest, before drifting back off to sleep. 

He smiled, relaxed and content, with nowhere else he'd rather be than here with her. He had one last errant thought before he joined her in sleep - he had a feeling they'd be a lot more forthcoming with each other from now on. 

**Author's Note:**

> 😴🍆  
> Leave a sweet comment!  
> Come say hi on [Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/TeriyakiNoodz?s=09)


End file.
